platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Gift from an Angel
"Gift from an Angel" is the first chapter of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's manga Platinum End. Summary Class 3-1 is celebrating their middle school graduation, and everyone is talking to each other except Mirai Kakehashi, who sits despondent in the middle of the classroom. After school, Mirai walks to a market and considers stealing a packet of melon bread but decides not to. While walking outside, a man calls out a hello to Mirai, but Mirai ignores him. Instead, Mirai enters a high-rise building and takes the elevator to the roof. Mirai says to himself, "Time to die," and falls off edge of the roof. His last thoughts are, "I wish I could have been happy." Mirai blacks out for a second while falling. He wonders if he is still conscious or if he is in the afterlife. After a moment, he realizes that he floating and being carried by an angel. He thinks he is dead and is being carried to Heaven. The angel then says, shes glad she made it in time. She says she caught him an inch from the ground and to look down. He sees the street and that no one is making a ruckus. She says that she is his guardian angel and he sighs. Mirai then says not to fuck with him or butt her nose in and to drop him. She then says she came to make him happy. She questions him saying that he did say before he jumped he wanted to be happy. He then says he gave up on happiness and to drop him. He then starts talking, but then she says she already knows. She goes on to say when he was 7 years old, his whole family died and that his suffering started the day was adopted by his aunt. He was slave to them and they bet him up when they didn't like something. He did all there chores and took all the money earned from working in middle school. She then says she will give him "hope to live". It will be in the shape of "freedom" or "love". Freedom for him will let him go anywhere he wants to and love will make anyone adore and follow him. He then says you can't see freedom and love and then shes has you can see the first one, these wings. You can fly at a speed people can't see so you can go anywhere you want. The angel's arrow lets you shoot at someone and make them love you for 33 days. The angel then asks which should she give him? He responds and says to give him both and that he will think about it. He then thinks about how she is giving him both when he could only choose one. She then says "shling" and he gains a necklace around his neck and bracelets on his wrists. She then says that he can't take them off and nobody but him can see it. Only humans chosen by an angel can see it. He then asks if there are more like her. She confirms that there are, until a new God is decided. She bugs him to try his wings. She tells him to just image wings and an arrow in his mind. He does and angel wings sprout from his back. He shoots up and in shock asks what this is. He flies incredible high across the ocean and asks to himself why hes crying? He then lands on top the Empire State Building in New York City, then to a Pyramid in South America. The angel then comes says he did great for his first time and wasn't scared. She asks him, did he have fun and shrugs her off. She then says things about the wings and nobody can see you, so you can steal all you want. She also talks about controlling people with the arrows. He then asks if she is an angel and that aren't "stealing" and "mind controlling" evil? She says that for someone who's never seen demons or angels he can sure talk. She then goes on to say demon don't exist and that its only in mans heart. She then mentions his aunt and uncle saying the killed people. The angels says that they killed his family. He asks her what she said. She goes on to explain that she has always been watching him and so she knows everyone about him. Mirai starts to freak out and says that today he should have died and doesn't get it. She then says its all true and to use the arrow. They both then fly to where is aunt and uncle are at. Mirai's aunt is in the living complaining about the dramas on television. Mirai then walks up behind her and she quickly turns around. She then says that she though he was coming home late tonight and to not be creepy. He then points his angel's arrow at his aunt and shoots her thus making her fall in love with him. She grabs him, but he pushes her off and the angel says to ask her anything. He asks, "did you kill my family? You and him?". The aunt says that she opposed it, but her husband told her to do it and that he planned it all. Mirai's uncle then walks up behind the Mirai tired out of his room and asks whats going on. The aunt says that he persuaded her to do it and wanted his dads fortune. She tampered with the families car and knew his mother and drove his dad and brother home very morning. Mirai had forgot his homework at home so went back to get it, but an explosion stopped him and his family died. The uncle then attacks the aunt and beats her. She continues to say that he said he they adopted Mirai that the insurance company would pay them. The uncle then yells at her. When he got adopted they were kind, but once they got the money, they changed. The uncle then chokes the aunt on the ground an Mirai says that they should be dead. He then yells you should die. The aunt then gets knife and stabs herself in the neck in front of them. He then asks his aunt why? The angel says because he said, "You should die". He realizes the red arrow caused it and thats how powerful it is. He then tells the angel to call the ambulance, but she says its too late and that shes dead. She can tell because she is an angel. Mirai looks in shock as another angel comes down and grabs his aunts soul. He then realizes that his aunt is really dead and that its not a dream. His heart then starts pumping fast as he remembers his mother. He gave his mother a drawing of his whole family smiling. His mother then says that every human is born to become happy. Humans live in order to become happier than anyone and that she wants him to have a very happy life too. He then says he has to live to become happy and that he will live. He then questions what he has been doing so far, that he has to be happy for his family. As Mirai's uncle looks at his wife's dead body in shock and confusion, the angel informs Mirai that she came to make him happy. Remembering his family, Mirai decides that he wants to keep living, and achieve happiness for his family. .]] In a flashback in Heaven, God begins to address the thirteen angels. He informs them that, as his energy is nearly gone, it is time for them to select thirteen new god candidates. God explains to the angels that, if their candidate is chosen to be God, they will be allowed to live comfortably alongside their selected candidate, and that they have 999 days to find a candidate. As the rest of the thirteen angels consider who to choose as their candidates, Mirai's angel, "Nasse", excitedly begins to plan to bring Mirai happiness. Characters by Appearance Deaths * Mirai Kakehashi's aunt Trivia * The song sung on the first page ("How fast time flies…") is the Japanese graduation song called " ". Gallery ja ch 1.png See also References